


Champion

by Marmottine



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Vampire society, Blood Drinking, Child Abuse, Diary/Journal, Gen, Higher Vampires, Human husbandry, Psychological Manipulation, Tesham Mutna, Toussaint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmottine/pseuds/Marmottine
Summary: On the beginning of this 9th century, a young boy and his Mom arrive at the edge of a new land, a land that will become their new home. Oisin had no idea of Toussaint and its particular inhabitants but he will discover it soon. Of course, he will not miss narrating his life to his old diary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload.

_Year 801, August 10th_

Hi,

It has been three days since we started walking in these mountains. I hope we are not lost, Mom keeps saying we are not. She is not the same since we left home, or rather since Dad died. I know she didn’t like him, I didn’t either in regard of how he treated us, and I feel ashamed to say I am not even that sad he passed out. But her reaction was surprising

“We are going back home, honey. Pack your stuff we are leaving tonight.”

I don’t understand what she means by that but what could I do? And Mom, who always looked so submissive, so waned, seems relieved now so I have hope and I followed her without question. I trust her.

PS: I’m glad I didn’t forget you when we left the house, dear diary.

* * *

 

_Year 801, August 12th_

Hi,

We finally arrived! After reaching the last peak we never stopped going down the mountain. We crossed a large pine forest and just this evening we saw…such a marvellous landscape! I understand why Mom wanted to go there, life will certainly get better. Still far below us, while I’m writing to you, I can see many gentle sloping hills, some crowned by beige buildings it seems, and partly covered by small forests. As far as I can see, there are bright green fertile lands and the sun – we can feel its warmness – setting behind the mountains on the other side of this land.

I am excited to arrive, we’ll probably be there tomorrow. Mom finally explained to me that she was born in this land. It was quite awkward and uncomfortable when she told me that she was abducted by my father from her tribe years ago and driven far away. She didn’t say it out loud but I see how she is glad to be back here and I can only share her joy, I especially did when she tried with her index to indicate me the village we were going to, while she had her arm around me.

I will not miss to tell you what happened when we’ll be there.

* * *

 

_Year 801, August 12th, later (or already 13th?)_

I had a nightmare. I dreamed of my father who reigned like a tyrant on us. I dreamed of the upper class who used to abuse their power on us. I am afraid the people we’ll meet to be the same kind. Mom was there to comfort me when I informed her of my fears:

“Don’t be afraid, sweety. We are meant to have Masters. Those people we had were shameless usurpers, how could they pretend to be **Them**? What a nonsense, they were just people born like you and me. “

I’m tired and a big day awaits us tomorrow so I will go back to bed now. Just before that, I realized I haven’t told you the name of this new land – our new home: Toussaint.


	2. Chapter 2

_Year 801, August 13th (will writing on the middle of the night become a habit?)_

  
I’m writing to you from that I guess will be our house. I am not sure of that yet, why would we have such a beautiful place? But before that, let me relate you my day.

We have walked all the day long at a good pace and it wasn’t unpleasant, the weather is definitely much warmer there. I finally understood that the parallel green lines I saw from the mountain were actually vines. So many vines, I was really tempted to pick some of the dark purple grapes but Mom was too hurried to carry on.

I thought we were going to stop at one of the animated villages we saw, or even on the big city surrounding a majestic (elven?) palace, far away, but we kept moving.

The only time we made a break was at a milestone engraved with a curious symbol. Even more curious (and creepy) was when Mom grabbed a knife from her satchel and cut her palm, letting some blood drops on the stone. I already have seen some religious offerings before: gold, incenses, but blood?

“Which Gods do you believe in, Mom?”

“Believe? There is no need to believe when they are real, son.”

 

The sun has already set for a long time when our journey found its end. Without my Mom, I would have probably not found the village, in such a distant place. We were immediately apprehended by a tall man in a black armour who was at first unwilling to see us. I was afraid to be repelled after a such and tiring journey, or even worse being imprisoned…

But when my Mom introduced herself and above all showed her hands, I remember his frowned face changing quickly. Even though I always found the tattoos on her hands, kind of drops on palm and fingertips, rather stylish, I didn’t know it actually meant something. Each day that passes I discover new and mysterious aspects of her.

Then he guided us to this house and here we are. For the short time I could observe the village while the three of us were walking, it seemed small but in a good shape. We crossed some villagers who looked at us with curiosity, the eyes of some of them became wider when they laid on my mother.

At least Mom seems well known in this place, I am not sure yet if it is a good thing or not, time will tell me. It’s my very first day and I know basically nothing so I can’t make conclusions, but I have a good hunch.

Time to go sleep now and I’ll see tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Year 801, August 18th** _

 

So, it has been a few days and I have more to tell you about this place. The village and its inhabitants (so, Mom and I included I guess?) are under the sovereignty of the de Medici family. This is something that never changes whenever the place, land, country: a few people controlling a majority of others.

There are three Masters – this is their title – living in a palace which of course isn’t on the village itself but not so far, on top of the hill beyond the woods. Frederico de Medici, his partner Caterina (the villagers didn’t use the term “spouse” but I don’t imagine nobles living outside of marriage) and his sister Orianna. Where I lived we used the word “Royalty” or “Noble families”, but here they use “Tribe” to term them.

The large majority of villagers talk really kindly about them. I could say they don’t really have the choice because everywhere in the world, peasants like us have to restrain their thoughts by fear of the whip. But they sound sincere and I almost can see a glint of devotion in their eyes. 

Maybe that is a little exaggerated but I understand them, it is true that their living standards are particularly mild: I haven’t seen a single starving, skinny person, neither signs of thugs’ raids. They kept saying that is thanks to the Masters.

All this generosity is incredible and I should probably be glad to be there, but I’m afraid. Nobody talked about taxes. People like us always have to pay taxes and when I see what the family gives to the village, I fear it will be far beyond what we could afford. 

That leads me to talk about Mom: for what I understood, she was not an ordinary villager when she lived there and have some privileges from the de Medici family. From Master Frederico especially, but also from Caterina.

I’m not an adult yet but I’m old enough to understand what it means. Mom doesn’t look embarrassed or sad about it, actually I am more embarrassed than herself. 

So, this was a little resume of my actual knowledge. There are still a lot of things I don’t know yet, but if we end to settle there for good I will end to have the full story, for sure. I’ll not miss to tell you when it will be the case.  
See you later.

Oh no, I almost forgot, last but not least: My Mom has been summoned to the palace tomorrow evening and I have to go with her. She lectured me at least 1000 times about how I have to behave in front of the Masters (I really need to remember this correct title, people seem pretty fussy regarding respect for the “Tribe” members as they say.). This will be the opportunity to get my own opinion of them. Bye (for real this time).


	4. Chapter 4

**_Year 801, August 19th_ **

I don’t know how to start. I don’t know what to say. When I’ll write it’s like it will become…

Real.

My hands shake too much to write more by the way. Mom still calling for me from behind the _[*text stops there*]_

* * *

 

**_Year 801, August 20th._ **

We talked a lot. More exactly, she talked to me and I listened without saying a word. I didn’t believe her at first. I don’t know if I believe her now.

Of course, I could not shut my eyes for one second last night, and I am terribly exhausted right now due to the lack of sleep and to the…. I am not ready to talk about it yet.

Why did we come here? You think the grass is greener on the other side and then you discover it just hides a rotten ground.

* * *

 

**_Year 801, September 3rd_ **

Those two last week went fast, the fact that I slept a lot to recover my strengths helped a lot. Nothing particular happened in my life, I barely left my bed not only because I was tired but mostly because I want nothing to do with the inhabitants.

Mom included.

With a lot of time spent in my imaginary world and some self-persuasion, I could almost imagine the event at the palace never happened and would never happen again. But as you can guess it is not that simple. Of course, it’s not, where the hell life is easy and free of pain? Probably nowhere, maybe only when you are dead.

But I’m still there. And sooner this day, the doctor that came twice to check my health told me that I was definitely fit enough to leave my bed and greet the Masters. I feel the need to explain what happened the other day before facing them again.

The very first time I met them, I was naturally impressed, like you are by all powerful men and women. The three of them were casually sitting on luxurious chairs, falsely randomly arranged on the beautiful white marble floor. But…how to explain that? Even if they were definitely on a relaxed situation, they looked still so regal, straight and composed gestures that it was almost unrealistic.

Frederico and Orianna, both with flaming red hair and pale green eyes. Even without these two common features, it was easy to see they were brother and sister, I would not be surprised if they were twins. While they were laughing loudly together, the more discreet black hair women, Caterina, noticed us (and more especially my mom) immediately.

The first look they put on us didn’t reduce my uneasiness. Mom quickly became the focal point of the couple, while I was the one of the red-haired women. Hu, I could say she was kind in a sense, trying to make me at ease by putting me on her lap and even start humming a slow air while Mom

What happened then. I need to write it, I need it. I can.

 

While he put his mouth near her neck, I thought he was going to kiss her. Oh God, I would have preferred that so much. Instead of that, his fang thrust on her skin and blood starting to drop to the white on the floor, making a repulsive contrast for my eyes.

And then, it was my turn. I don’t want to give you more details it is beyond my power. I feel dirty, I am ashamed, sad, empty.

Vampires were supposed to be creatures of child nightmares, with the advantage that nightmares always end with the night. But what do you do when the nightmare is real and can’t stop by just waking up?

I don’t understand how people there can be happy with this situation, even my own mother was pale as a corpse but had a content smile on her lips while we slowly walked back to our home. Disgusting.

After that night, I had a long explanation from her. How we were so generously fed and protected by them, those so magnificent Masters and how in return we gave them our blood. According to her word, they were not mortal creatures but embodied God we were so lucky to serve. In that sense, obviously, offering our blood was not a sacrifice but a gift willingly given.

“Praise them, oh great marvellous Gods. I can’t wait to have my blood sucked again.” I taunted.

“Indeed, Oisin.” She replied in dead earnest. “I know it is hard to understand but I promise you and I are where we are supposed to be.”

Get those freaks back to the hell they belong to.

 

PS: For my own safety I think I should hide this writing carefully, I fear it could prejudice me in a close future. Anyway, the situation remains the same but I am relieved to have been able to unburden my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Year 801, September 6th_ **

I thought I was coming back home like the last time, emptied from a great amount of my blood after being bitten by the lady Orianna. But I didn’t, maybe I found my salvation there?

Let me explain to you: contrary to the first time, I knew what to expect and I was, as you can guess, clearly terrified about it. The bloodsucker noticed it and tried to comfort me like she did before but this time her tricks didn’t help. When she put her fangs on my neck she quickly removed them and was quite annoyed.

Annoyed and disgusted. Were my blood not tasty enough for Lady bloodsucker? I’m bragging now but I was clearly not when she pushed me off her lap and I saw red fangs out of her creepy sneer.

“Go home, human. You are worthless to me in that state.” she harshly said.

My hope is there, she found me tasty the first time but what if I suddenly taste like shit? Will they leave me alone? could I simply continue living there while avoiding these masters as much as possible?

* * *

 

**_Year 801, October 21st_ **

I haven’t been called again by the Masters. This gives me hope and I start to think that my hypothesis is true. My mother isn’t as happy as me of this, rather worried that they lost my interest for me them unlike her, regularly taking a visit to the palace.

I realize that you surely wonder why don’t I just leave this place? I will tell you: despite the monstrous nature of the nobles, life is largely more indulgent than the one I had. The farmer work I have been assigned is physical but not more than another, nobody beats me as long as I obey, food doesn’t lack. And of course, there is my Mom, I don’t want to leave without her.

I have been there for more than two months now, and there is a short summary of how this society works, at least for what I understand:

You already know that, but the de Medici family have an absolute control of this place. There are obviously rich, from the high-quality wine produced on these lands by us - villagers, and probably by some other obscure business - but this is only my own speculation.

There is no mayor or official entities. The guards are called “guardians” and they do their job meticulously: whenever I am on the village or in the vineyard, I can always notice some of their black armor somewhere and I sense their look on us - concerning that point I admit they are way more serious than the drunkards we had on our previous life.

I am surely safe from bandits but have the impression to be a sheep or a cow whose flock is watched by herding dog. All the more I haven’t gone a single time outside the dominion and only few specific people did, under strict conditions.

Concerning social classes, there is no equality, like everywhere. In other places, it is your family name and your money that gets you your rank while here it is the quality of your blood. In that regards I have the chance to not lack anything, Mom is certainly one of their favourite blood fountains.

_Toussaint, the land of Blood and Wine_. Beautiful description of this country, right? Sorry for my stupid joke, all this story is too dark and far-fetched to not try some ironic humour.

* * *

 

**_Year 801, November 2th_ **

I finally went one more time to them, not alone but in the company of Andrea, a younger girl who was not stressed at all. Mother did her best trying to relax me, keep repeating me how it was important not only for me but for her as well, to not bring shame on our family.

I deliberately let pictures of sharped red fangs ripping me to shreds flowing into my mind and when I arrived at the top of the hill I was shaking like an alcoholic missing his wine bottle.

And it worked. Orianna soon let me go to indulge her thirst with the other girl that didn’t even bat an eyelash. How they can do that still get over my head even if I admit this is the rare bad side of the life there.

I should put this reflection out of my mind because it must not concern me anymore. That’s simple logic: I’m not good enough to satisfy their thirst, so if I keep a low profile and work hard it should be okay, I should be able to stay? At least for the time I grow up and find a better alternative?

Fortunately (I am surprised by that), the vampires never drink until death and Mom always come back in good condition, to a certain extent.

But for how long?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Year 802, March 20th_ **

I am a fool. I am a fool to imagine fooling the vampires. (Yes, fool).

I am not that bad there. I was just an arrogant young that could not enjoy his chance and I almost messed up. In my defence, I am still a newcomer and it is not so easy to accept this life, when during all my childhood I have been fed with horror stories about horrible murderers and bloodthirsty blood-suckers.

This is not that simple and those who invented these stories probably never met my Masters. I realize now that the ones I fell on are definitely not the worst.

I could have come upon such a worse situation. I need to forget my anger and enjoy my chance to be in this village. I could have been born on Tesham Mutna, for example.

I need to get ready right now, but I promise I’ll tell you what I saw and why it had changed my mind.

* * *

 

**_Year 802, April 7th_ **

Yeah I know, I was supposed to write but I forgot. Or rather, those past days were busy ones and I could not find time for myself. Today I was exempted from vineyard work and I have nothing else to do but stay in bed. Standing up is okay but I can’t walk outside without seeing black flies dancing on my sight and getting dizzy.

So, Tesham Mutna. Maybe it will be simple to start from the beginning. Winter in this region is more chilled than really cold but I knew than the Toussaint mountains passes, like the one I crossed seven months ago (what, already?), would still be covered by snow and hence impassable to flee from there.

So when around one month ago the first hints of spring were noticeable, I started to explore our surroundings by nights, to find how we could potentially leave without being noticed.

Well, it was reckless, I should have used my time cleverly to settle in and realize the good side of being there instead. I thought I remained unnoticed but it was not the case and on my third jaunt a guardian caught me. Then, he informed me that he was aware of me, but so far my little nocturnal getaways have been tolerated in part because of my mother position and mine…

Yes, mine. I had no idea, but it seems that when I am not anxious my blood is a real treat for vampires, or at least for lady Orianna. And I was told that if she had left me alone for some time, it was not because she was disgusted or angry. No, it was to not rush me, for leaving me enough time to adapt to this new life.

Who would have thought she was actually caring? Caring seems maybe a strong word, I’m realist and guess is more for her...Like letting an excellent bottle of red wine breathe before drinking in order to appraise its best flavour. But I also know she had other disposable, quicker - and so much more unpleasant for me - solutions, and she chose to not use them. I...yeah, I appreciate that.

I’m going astray, let’s get back to our sheep: the guardian could not let me go wild anymore and it was time to teach me a good lesson. A way more efficient one than a simple spank or whip: a life lesson to warn me where I could go If I kept going on my way.

Riding for a while, we ended at an impressive but sinister fortress at the top of a numerous Toussaint’s hills. So, I learnt that vampires have different ways to obtain good quality human blood.

My human fellows in that place would probably do anything, even sacrifice their parents or sell their soul to the Devil (maybe that’s what I do?) to be in my place or in any other villager’s place.

That’s true, the de Medici put a lot of effort to give us a normal human life, but in Tesham Mutna?

The picture that came to my mind when I compare them and us, is this one: we are organic, free-range humans while they are battery-caged ones. Such life conditions, I feel my stomach knotting by thinking back about it.

I don’t want to think about it anymore. I just want to write it there to ease my heart, turn the page of this diary and forget about it. But I definitely won’t forget I’m not that bad there…

No, not “that bad”. I’m fine, and I start to understand mom and the others.

So let it go for the setting: people crammed on tiny cells, several men and women on each one. A rape, while nobody else on the cell tried to stop this. The girl barely looked older than me… I tried to leave the room but the guardian, noticing my discomfort, decided I should stay a little longer to enjoy the show.

So I did. The cries sounds. The smell of sweat, dry blood, the smell of misery. The waned bodies, only the eyes of the younger ones displaying some signs of life, fixing me. They barely looked sentient beings, I almost had the impression to see not humans but animals.

Not a single time I saw the vampires reigning there and I don’t regret it at all. When we came back to the village I felt relieve, relieve to leave behind me Tesham Mutna and its activities. Relieved to find again my house, my mom, my life, my Masters.

Even them. Yes, the lesson has been efficient.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You enjoyed it? Don't leave without a comment, these are highly appreciated. ;)


End file.
